Whether You Like it or Not
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Bruce Wayne and CLark Kent are in a relationship, and Bruce puts his life in danger one to many times. Warning - Spanking of adult. Dom/sub hinted at. Sequel planned if you like it. Adopted from DomLover16. SLASH


Bruce paced nervously across his bedroom floor. Back and forth; back and forth. He was positive that had the roles been reversed; and it had been his partner in this position; there would be a rather large hole wearing in his carpet.

He couldn't believe he was acting like this. He was Batman for crying out loud. He was the damn dark knight, and he was pacing the floor worried about what would happen when his partner came home. It wouldn't be like most days. Where they came home; exchanged a kiss, and then went about whatever had been planned for the day.

The wind blew outside; rustling the leaves and Bruce jumped. This was ridicules. He was jumping at every noise he heard. _Damn it_ he mentally cursed himself. He should not be this nervous. He shouldn't even be here.

He was supposed to be on patrol; which he was until his lovely boyfriend had shown up. So what if he had underestimated the robbers. So what if they had several guns, and other weapons. He was bloody batman for crying out loud. It wasn't like he hadn't been shot at before. He wore a damn bullet proof outfit for crying out loud.

But no! His boyfriend had shown up seconds before the bullets would have hit, and pulled him behind himself. And then, before Batman had even registered what had happened; the robbers had been tied to a couple of pillars, and the job was done. Then he had been pushed outside of the bank; towards the bat mobile, and ordered home.

His argument hadn't done him any good either. When he had tried to argue; to say that he would go home as soon as he was done patrolling; a few choice words from his partner had; for some unknown reason; quickly sent him on his way.

_ 'Go home now, or you will be one sorry little boy.' _When he had argued still; the next sentence had sent him towards the Bat mobile quickly. _'You have till the count of three to get into that damn car, or you can have a taste of what you're going to get at home right now!' _That had been enough; mainly because he had a tightness in his chest that let him know his boyfriend was serious. So he had followed the roughly given orders. _'Go home, change out of that suit, and get ready for bed. You wait for me in our bedroom!' _Why on earth he had followed the orders was beyond him. Especially since the words from earlier still rang in his ears and made his blood boil.

_ Little boy! _Was he insane? Bruce was twenty two; nearly twenty three. He was far from a _little boy_! Besides he was nearly as big as his boyfriend. Sure his boyfriend's shirts hung loose on him, but not by much. And yes the jeans were baggy on him, and he had to pull his belt tighter just to keep them up.

So his boyfriend had a larger waist, and broader shoulders. That did NOT give him the right to call him _little boy! _No one had called him little boy since his parents were gunned down all those years ago.

And yet he had reacted to it in much the same way. He had taken off quickly. Hoping to give his partner time to cool down. Once again he realized how ridicules this situation was. He was a grown man. He was Batman for crying out loud.

"This is ridicules!" Bruce groaned angrily.

"Oh is it now," Came a stern voice from the window Bruce currently had his back to. Bruce spun around quickly nearly falling over as he did so. There standing at the now open window; still wearing his outfit, and a Stern look firmly placed on his face; was his boyfriend Clark Kent aka Superman.

"Clark!" Bruce said shocked. He never seemed to notice when Clark flied in through the window.

"Sit down," Clark ordered softly. Bruce held his ground; bringing himself to his full height, and preparing to argue. Clark however; didn't seem to notice his boyfriend's defiant stance as he walked past him heading towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"No!" that single word caused Clark to stop dead in his search for his pajamas.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked his eyes clouding quickly with anger. Bruce had to mentally stop himself from backing up and the harsh look he was currently receiving.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Bruce argued his earlier anger returning.

"Didn't do anything wrong! You could have been killed!" Clark said in a dangerously low voice.

"I was fine! My suit is bullet proof! It's nothing I haven't done a hundred times!" Bruce shouted back. He hated how when Clark was mad his voice got low and quiet. He would feel much better arguing if Clark actually yelled.

"You will lower your voice when speaking to me; or anyone else for that matter!" Clark began again in that same rough voice. Bruce opened his mouth to argue; but was quickly cut off by Clark. "What if one of those bullets had been aimed at your head, what if one had penetrated through the opening for your eyes! What if the force had knocked you out; they could have easily unmasked you, and killed you!"

"That wouldn't have happened!" Bruce yelled back angrily. "It never has before; why should it now!"

"Because these criminals are getting smarter! They know how these bullet proof suits work. They know where to aim! They know that if they aim for your head the impact will knock you out; even if the bullet doesn't penetrate." Clark's voice had actually gotten a little louder; though he still wasn't shouting.

"I'm can care for myself Clark!" Bruce shouted angrily.

"Is that so?" Clark asked his voice menacingly low as he took several steps towards Bruce; who quickly backed away until he felt his legs hit the edge of the bed. Clark covered the distance between them quickly, and now they were so close together Bruce could feel the air leaving Clark's lungs. "If you can take such good care of yourself then why is it that when I'm gone for more than a day Alfred tells me you haven't eaten since I left. Why is it every few days I come home to Alfred fixing your wounds because you pulled some harebrained stunt that could have gotten you killed. I'll tell you this right now; as long as these things keep happening; I don't want to hear a damn thing about how you can take care of yourself little boy!" With that he put one hand flat on Bruce's chest and with a firm push he sat down on the bed against his will.

"We can't all be bullet proof aliens Clark!" Bruce said his voice slipping into a growl.

"You know exactly what I think of that little growl of yours. If you want to speak to me you'll do so like a gentleman." Clark said pointing a stern finger in Bruce's face. The younger man sat glaring up at Clark with defiance still in his eyes. "And no; we can't all be bullet proof. This is precisely why those of us who aren't need to take more precautions. Especially those who patrol the streets for crime every night."

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest; in what he would argue to the day he died was not a pout. It didn't matter what he called it though because Clark never seemed to listen to his arguments. "I do take precautions!" Bruce mumbled angrily.

"That's enough!" Clark snapped angrily. "You sit right there and don't move a damn muscle until I get back." With that said Clark returned to the drawer he was in earlier, and after grabbing a pair of boxers and pajama pants; receded into the bathroom. Bruce let out a long sigh of annoyance, but he didn't dare get up. Clark's supernatural hearing would pick it up, and he would find himself in a very uncomfortable situation.

_ 'Like I'm not about to end up there anyway!' _He sat their waiting for Clark. With Clark's speed he wasn't given long to wait before Clark was standing in front of him once again. He looked much calmer now, and looked down at Bruce with a disapproving gaze. He moved over to the desk in one corner of the room and turned the chair before sitting in it.

"Come here," Clark said in the same stern voice he had spoke in earlier.

"Clark no!" Bruce exclaimed his earlier nervousness returning with a vengeance. "I didn't do anything wrong." He had to mentally stop himself from whining.

"Bruce; we have already gone over this. If you are going to keep putting your life in danger then you had better get used to this situation!" Clark said his voice growing stricter. "You have to the count of three to get over here."

"Clark I didn't do anything..." Bruce started beginning to panic

"One."

"Clark don't," Bruce pleaded standing up and turning to stare at Clark.

"Two."

"Clark you can't!" Bruce said backing up towards the door quickly.

"Three!" Clark stood up quickly, and Bruce made a grab for the door knob. Clark walked across the bedroom with his supernatural speed. Reaching Bruce before his hand could land on the door knob. Catching his wrist with his own hand he kept a firm hand clenching Bruce's wrist. Bruce instantly began to struggle against the steel like grip on his wrist. A panicked look on his face. Clark spun him slightly; wrapping his other arm around his waist and lifting him. Holding him against his chest as if he were feather light. He carried the struggling man back over to the chair; completely ignoring his struggles. He sat down on the desk chair and laid the struggling man across his lap.

Bruce began to panic as he was placed over his boyfriend's knee. He immediately tried to stand up and found a strong hand was pressed on the small of his back; holding him firmly in place. He felt Clark shift him and then trap both of his legs between his own. He tried to use his arm that wasn't pressed against Clark's rock hard stomach to push himself up, and for a split second he thought it was working. He felt the strong hand leave his back; only to have the arm that was pushing him up swiped from underneath him and pinned to the center of his back.

"Bruce that's enough!" Clark stated in his stern voice; landing a harsh swat on Bruce's upturned bottom.

"Clark stop it. That's not fair!" Bruce shouted even though he had now given up his struggles. "I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Bruce; you could have been killed. Do you have any idea how devastated I would be if you had been shot. You should never have gone in there alone. Or through the front door for that matter. You were an open target, and I could have lost you tonight." Clark stated slowly; even though he felt his temper boiling with every word he spoke. Those monsters had almost cost him the most important thing in his life.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said softly. For the first time he actually understood where Clark was coming from on this. But that did not mean he wanted this. "Please don't Clark! I won't do it again!"

"You're always quick to promise things in this position. You never should have pulled this stunt, and now you have to face the consequences." With that said Clark pulled the pajama pants, and boxers that Bruce was wearing down.

"Clark! No don't please!" Bruce's struggles began again as Clark rested a hand on his newly exposed rear.

"You know as well as I do that you deserve this spanking." Clark stated shortly before landing the first swat directly in the center of the pale bottom before him. Bruce took a sharp intake of air at the first swat. As Clark began a steady rhythm of spanking; Bruce bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet during the spanking. They both knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"What" SWAT! "You" SWAT "did" SWAT! "Tonight" SWAT! "Was" SWAT "extremely" SWAT! "Reckless" SWAT! "And" SWAT! "Idiotic!" SWAT! Clark punctuated each word he spoke with a well placed swat to Bruce's upturned backside. "You" SWAT "Could" SWAT "Have" SWAT "Been" SWAT "Killed" SWAT "Tonight" SWAT!

Clark stopped the lecturing and focused his attention on turning the upturned bottom in front of him; which was a light shade of pink; into a deep shade of red.

"OW! Clark Stop! Ow! Please! I'm so-sorry!" Bruce was beyond the point of staying silent. With Clark's super Human strength it never took long for Bruce to start pleading. Clark knew Bruce was close to his breaking point and decided now was the time to wrap it up

"Why are you getting this spanking?" Clark asked beginning to go through the usual questions he asked when the spanking was coming to an end.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bruce exclaimed trying to keep his sobs at bay. Clark landed two particularly harsh swats to his rear end. "Ow! Clark I'm sorry!"

"Answer the question," Clark said increasing the force behind his swats slightly.

"Ow! B-because I- Ow! I-I p-put myself-f in. Ow! D-danger! Ow!" Bruce cried out as the tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"That's right!" Clark said never missing a beat in his swats. "You could have been killed today. If I hadn't have shown up then the next time I could have seen you would be in a body bag! How do you think I would have lived with myself knowing what had happened to you!" With the last statement Bruce finally gave into the growing guilt over what he had put his boyfriend through. He let his sobs escape him. Clark knew it was time to bring this to an end. So he tilted Bruce forward and noticed the sobs seemed to get louder as Bruce realized what came next.

"Please Clark! No!" He sobbed out.

"Almost done baby," Clark said gently to him; though he wasn't sure Bruce could hear him over the sobs. He aimed the next ten swats to the under curve of Bruce's bottom; where he would feel it whenever he sat. He added more force to these ten; being sure to turn them a nice red. Bruce was crying loudly when they were done, and didn't seem to notice it was over until Clark had pulled his clothes back up and flipped him over and sat him on his lap. Bruce clung to his boyfriend. For now not caring that he was a grown man. Not caring that he was Batman. Right now all he cared about was clinging to Clark as if his life depended on it. Clark didn't seem to mind as he ran his hands over Bruce's head; wiping the tears and stroking his back.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said quietly half an hour later. Clark kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's over and forgiven. Just promise me you'll be more careful. That or next time I won't send you home first. Understand me little boy." Bruce's face turned into an annoyed glare.

"Would you stop that," He said with an annoyed tone.

"Stop what?" Clark asked as he began rubbing the other mans neck.

"Calling me _that!" _Bruce exclaimed. "I'm not a _little boy!_" Clark laughed softly as he stood from the chair; Bruce still in his arms. He crossed over to the bed and; after turning the covers down; laid both of them in it.

"As long as I can still carry you to bed; I have the right to call you anything I want!" Clark laughed as he pulled the blankets up around them. He turned the light out with the switch near the bed, and when he turned to say goodnight to the love of his life; he saw he was already asleep. Clark let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped one arm around Bruce's waist and settled in for the night.

_ 'Your my little boy; whether you like it or not!' _Was his last thought before he let sleep claim him.


End file.
